The Prophet ficlets
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Very short drabble of Kurogane and Fai. Will continue with other drabbles. Based on chapters from the book 'The Prophet'
1. Of Time

Title: Of Time

Rating: PG

Auhtor: youkohieifan

Notes: another entry for the autumn challenge

Warnings: None that I can think of.

Time, so very much like love, is both undivided and paceless. No two people in all the worlds understood that better than the pair who sat, turned towards each other, in the large room. After recent events they had come to an understanding. They had heard the other's words, had listened to what was said and not said between them.

Both had fallen in love as the days turned into months and the months turned into years, until they could barely remember a time before. Unknowingly, until the very end, each had worn away the other. The ninja had shattered the mask of the fool, just as the mage had worn away the barriers of the warrior.

Time and love had been quick, eroding them until nothing but their true selves lay bare for only eachother to see.

Fai had been burdened by the deaths of so many, and Kurogane had lost himself in the blood of his enemies. As Yuuko would say, 'hitzusen has a way of catching up to you.'

It was there in in the flowering country of Nihon that the inevitable caught up with them. Everything had accumalated and by then they knew what the other felt, but with the chasm that had formed between them, both said nothing.

With whispered words and gentle touches they had learned that what they had needed most had found them.


	2. Of Love

Title: Of Love

Rating: PG

Author: Youkohieifan

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai

Warnings: spoilers up to ch. 169

Notes: Got the idea from the book 'the prophet'.

* * *

The man beside him had given more than enough for his own foul life and because of it, Fai had come to know the pain of too much tenderness.

Kurogane had shown him love and in turn the mage had wounded himself from his understanding of an emotion he thought all but impossible for him to have. He had tried to ignore the pullings of fate, but in the end he was overcome and accepted loves embrace, and so willingly and joyfully his heart bleed.

Fai's flesh chilled at the touch of Kurogane's new arm and warmed by the remaining one. He leaned back, reaching behind him to touch ebony locks. They amongst a vibrant garden, they sun was beginning its decent and soon enough the warm embrace of darkness would shroud the castle.

Both understood now, that the course of love could not be directed, that for some reason love had decided to turn its gaze upon them. Both had tried to fight the pull of fate, had tried to severe the ties that would only, in time, bind them closer together. Yet, reluctantly, they conceded and welcomed the long forgotten emotion with piercing sacrifices and enveloping silence.

It was only after all of this they could accept the other, and truly love each other, no longer afraid of unrequited passions.

"Kuro-chu..." The arms tightened around him, the head lowered to press against his cheek. His fingers moving farther up the ninja's scalp. The fingers of his other hand dancing lightly on strong arms.

"Hmm?" A soft stroke of lips against a supple cheek, encouraging the other.

"Can we stay here a little longer? I wanted to watch the sun set." Fai turned, their noses touched as the breathed in the other breath.

"Yes, I think you would like the colors." Lips touched, as if for the first time.


	3. Of Reason and Passion

Title: Of Reason and Passion

Rating: PG

Author: Youkohieifan

Pairing: Kurogane/Fai

Warnings: spoilers up to ch. 169

Notes: Got the idea from the book 'the prophet'.

* * *

For reason, ruling alone, is a force confining; and passion, unattended, is a flame that burns to its own destruction. It was when they were alone in a world both now would give anything to never look upon the large sakura or the palace looming over them, that both understood each other.

Their reason had pushed them apart, kept them at a safe distance. Though their passion burned furiously, awakened by the other until it engulfed and raged around them. It was their reason and passion that had almost destroyed them.

It was Kurogane's reason that made him make a deal with Kamui and Subaru in that washed away city It was his passion that had caused him to sacrifice his arm in order to save the blonde. For Fai it was his reason that kept his passion at bay, smothering it til only a flicker of its flame remanined. It was his reason that he ignored Kurogane's lingering gazes, ignored the way the ninja presense comforted him when even Sakur'as kind words and Mokona beside him did nothing.

It was his memory of his brother under the waters of Celes, of a king that slowly became a monster, that his reason won out over his passion, but when Kurogane had told him all of it didn't matter to him, Fai felt his reasoning slip.

And as they sat in the sparse room, Kurogane bandaged and Fai smiling, both felt their reason directing their passion, helping the flames churn and burn slowly. They sat in silence and in awe of what had become. The blonde lay beside the ninja, as arms encircled him.


End file.
